The Art Project
by InsanityReplay
Summary: Jasper is feeling despondent at being the only one not to have found his mate, so when he meets her outside a cafe... What happens? Warning OC's, No Rosalie etc. I do not own Twilight! Please Enjoy


_**Hey Guys! Sooo I finally read twilight and decided to do my own spin on things. As always OC's will be included so you have been warned! Also in this one Rosalie will not be included and Alice will be partnered to Emmett, as Jasper will be paired with my lovely OC!**_

_**Anyways I hope you enjoy and on with the show!**_

_**Oh yeah and just for the record I will be using English spellings of words and objects not the American as I am from the UK!**_

The Art Project

A tall pale, honey blonde haired "boy" was walking to his last class of the day at Forks Community High School in Forks (surprisingly), Washington. Alongside him was a slightly taller bronze haired "boy", both taking seats at the back of the art class, getting out their sketch books and other necessities for the lesson.

"So Edward, how are things going with Bella?" the blonde Adonis asked his companion in a deep slightly monotone voice.

Edward turned to look at his brother, a frown slightly marring his face, he could see the despair and longing to find his own mate written in the other's eyes. "It goes well… You'll find her eventually Jaz, everyone does"

Jasper let out a short sigh at his brother's words as the teacher walked through the door, "Yeah I know" he murmured knowing that Edward would hear him.

-Time Skip- (End of Lesson)

The teacher caught everyone's attention by clapping her hands sharply. "Okay guys, from next week we will be starting are new project 'People who we admire', now I would like you to decide on a person that you haven't known for that long but you respect. Alright… Class dismissed!" she finished walking out of the room.

Jasper frowned at this, he hadn't really made any friends outside of his family accept from Bellaand he didn't really respect her, out of the corner of his is eye he saw his brother scowl deeply at his thoughts.

He sighed "I need to go to that Café to wait for Mum" he told Edward, who nodded his understanding. Their "Mother" Esme had decided that to try and blend in more with the townspeople that they would start going on outings, so they wouldn't become too suspicious.

After arriving at his destination moments later, Jasper came to a stop outside a quaint little café called "Grimm's Tale" and taking one of the seats outside, he sighed again thinking back to the new art project and scowled lightly, wondering if he should just make up a person…

-Meanwhile at the Cullen Residence-

A small, dark haired, pixie like "girl" spaced out suddenly and then squealed happily, running over to where her Mother stood screaming "Esme delay going to meet Jasper for about 20 minutes please!" she pleaded.

Edward and Esme looked at the girl quizzically, as she jumped up and down excitedly. "Why? You know Jasper likes people to be punctual" Esme asked her daughter softly.

Edward smiled "Because Jasper is about to meet his mate" he told her happily.

-Back at Grimm's-

"Excuse me, may I sit here?" a soft feminine British accent asked. Jasper was startled out of his thoughts, as he looked up his eyes met stormy blue ones.

"Of course, please sit down" Jasper answered making the girl opposite him smile warmly, as she lowered herself gracefully into the seat, placing a thin, white cane against the table.

Jasper looked over her with interest. She was about 5"9 with creamy white skin, her stormy grey/blue eyes looked slightly cloudy but they did not detract anything from her beauty. Her heart shaped face was framed by luscious ash black locks, which were styled in a long bob with a side fringe. Her high cheek bones and pouty rose coloured lips which graced her face with a gentle smile.

"Excuse me, you do realise your staring right?" her soft British accent chided him. Jasper snapped out of his daze and gave her a dazzling smile, "Sorry about that but you seem really familiar."

The girl cocked her head to the side in thought and then shook it, "We've never met before Mr…?"

Chuckling slightly in amusement Jasper answered "Cullen, Jasper Cullen and you are?", she smiled gently again "Sienna Black."

He froze "Black as in Jacob Black?", she paused for a second "You know my baby cousin?" she asked. He sighed reclining back into the chair, "Yeah we don't really see eye to eye, you know being a 'Cold One' and all that" he answered.

He watched as her face screwed up in genuine confusion "You don't seem all that bad to me" she started, leaning forward in her chair "then again, maybe that's because I've been in London since I was little… When did you guys move here?"

Jasper was surprised that Sienna still wanted to talk to him but he had to admit that it made him extremely happy that she did. "2 years ago, you lived in England… That explains why you don't recognise me, are you moving back to the Res?", Sienna nodded her head in agreement to his question and turned her head slightly, tensing as she did so.

"What's wrong?" he asked, turning back to look at him, Sienna answered "Sam's coming to get me, if you want to leave I won't blame you"

Jasper stared at her in shock and then smiled, "I think I'll stay right here" he said playfully, taking in the small blush on her cheeks with satisfaction.

At that precise moment he heard a feral growl, as the hulking alpha drew nearer to their table placing a hand on Sienna's shoulder "why are you conversing with him?" he demanded angrily.

Sighing gently Sienna looked up at Sam with a small frown marring her perfect features "I do believe there are no rules stating I cannot speak to someone outside a café" she told him in an informing tone which made Jasper smirk.

Sam scowled darkly at the female in his presence "Sienna, you were not meant to leave the Res without one of us accompanying you, what would you do if something had happened!?" he demanded.

"Nothing did happen Sam, I am on neutral ground, conversing with a Vamp and _nothing has happened_" She countered stressing the last three words and then turned back to Jasper and saying "It has been a pleasure meeting you Jasper and I'll be seeing you at school tomorrow" she said a victorious smile spread on her face.

"You're not going to the school in La Push?" Jasper asked, surprised, receiving a scowl from Sam and a gentle shake of the head from Sienna. "Why not?" he asked in genuine interest.

"Apart from the fact that all the idiots" she said waving a hand in Sam's general direction " go there because the school isn't adapted to suit my personal needs" she answered a small smile on her face as she picked up the white cane by her side whilst standing up.

"Needs?" asked Jasper in a confused tone. Sienna giggled at this and nodded. "What needs?"

Cocking her head to one side she said simply "I am blind."

-End-

_**So people what do you think? And by that I don't mean I need people moaning that they don't like OC's because you have warned in the description and at the top of this page!**_

_**It's set just after Bella found out that the Cullen's are vampires and before the baseball match, It's wasn't obvious to Jasper that Sienna's a wolf because she doesn't smell the same as the ones from the Res (I will explain later on the story why).**_

_**Sam and Sienna are the only two at the moment on the Res who can shift though Paul will be joining them shortly!**_

_**I am planning on Bella and Sienna on having a rather rocky relationship at first but warming up to each other eventually (through Jacob) after all they are both very much the new girls on the block so there is bound to be a little bit of tension! **_

_**Next time! The rest of the Cullen's and Bella meet Sienna (maybe not Esme and Carlisle) and Sienna gets told of by Sam and Billy (Jacob will be turning up to!)**_

_**Okay here's Sienna's Bio**_

_**Name- Sienna Jasmine Black**_

_**Age-18**_

_**Race-Werewolf/Shifter**_

_**School-Forks Community High**_

_**Home-The Res (Billy's House)**_

_**Likes- London, Jacob, Sam, Paul, Cullen's, Music, Violin, Cooking**_

_**Dislikes-Parents, Hot weather, Thunder, Spicy foods.**_

_**Other Useful Pieces of Trivia-**_

_**Blind since birth **_

_**Move to England age 7 lived on the res before that**_

_**Is Sam's best friend and confident (known each other since birth)**_

_**Learnt the Violin as a way to express how she feels**_

_**Billy Black's Niece (mothers side) and Jacob's Cousin **_

_**Was taught how to handle a sword to protect herself from a young age**_

_**Very Sensitive to loud noises and Spicy foods**_

_See Ya Next Time!_


End file.
